Especial
by Tsubasa Nicte
Summary: John vio al detective y ambos se rieron - Vaya manera de que se diera a conocer nuestra relación - dijo contento el médico militar. Slash Sherlock-John


Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Sherlock que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**

**- Slash Sherlock x John**

**- Puede contener oc **

**- Lemon **

* * *

John Hamish Watson ex médico soldado quien había enfrentado numerosas batallas y situaciones críticas no podía superar el hecho de que se había enamorado del único ser humano que no entendía los sentimiento Sherlock Holmes.

Había pasado un mes desde su regreso de los difuntos y ambos vivía en el 221B de la calle Baker. Durante esos tres años había intentado dejar el departamento pero no pudo, muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que se encontraba del detective consultor.

Conoció a Mary una hermosa mujer que fue una pequeña luz en su vida. Una semana antes del regreso de Sherlock, la invitó a cenar donde le iba proponer matrimonio, sin embargo su corazón no lo pudo engañar, su mente le decía que era lo correcto para superar a Sherlock y su corazón le gritaba que ya tenía dueño y no era Mary.

Acabó la cena guardando el anillo y terminó su relación con ella, siguiendo con el dolor de no tener a su amor secreto. Poco después llegó el detective a su vida donde lo recibió con un puñetazo al verlo en el departamento y tres días sin hablarle.

- John deja de ser tan infantil - comentó el detective - llevas setenta y dos horas fingiendo que soy invisible lo cual es completamente ridículo por qué estoy aquí...

Holmes estaba acostado en el sillón con su pijama puesta hablando puras tonterías que John decidió ignorar, estaba a punto de irse al trabajo no pudo evitar reír al pensar que lo más probable es que Sherlock siguiera hablando y él se hubiera ido.

Seguía sin entender como se había enamorado ese estúpido e insensible. Con miedo se acercó y vio como Sherlock detuvo su monólogo y lo mira fijamente estudiando lo más probable cada estúpido detalle que había hecho.

- Oh ya te dignaras hablarme - empezó el detective consultor- ya era hora, hay unos casos que debemos y...

Lo agarró por los hombros y se aproximo para darle un casto beso en sus labios, cuando se separó vio a Sherlock confundido antes de que dijera cualquier cosa dijo- Estoy enamorado de ti - sin esperar respuesta se fue del departamento.

Había tratado de alargar su regreso a casa no quería encontrar a cierto detective consultor, estuvo a punto de ofrecerse doble turno cuando una llamada llegó a su celular.

- Sí - dijo sentado en su consultorio.

- John, es Greg

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Solo estoy algo preocupado le he estado hablando a Sherlock a su celular pero no contesta

Estúpido Sherlock, pensó - De acuerdo, ya voy al departamento - comentó resignado a enfrentar al detective consultor.

Cuando entró vio a Sherlock en el mismo sitio desde que se había ido. Se acercó al sofá pero con tristeza observo que se encontraba en su palacio mental, así que no había manera de que saliera de ese lugar.

Iba a retirarse a su dormitorio, cuando escuchó a Sherlock levantarse y sin esperarlo pudo sentir como lo tomaba del mentón y le daba un casto beso en los labios. Se quedó congelado sin poder pronunciar palabra, perdiéndose un poco en el color de ojos verde azulado del detective.

Cuando su cerebro pudo por fin procesar palabra lo primero que dijo - Me besaste

- Obviamente, John

Su inconsciente le hizo que pasara los dedos por sus labios recién besados - Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que era claro

- No lo eres, explícate Sherlock

Vio como el detective consultor se enojaba - John, cuantas veces te he dicho que miras pero no observas

Y entonces lo comprendió, comenzó analizar a su detective, las pupilas dilatadas, un pequeño rubor casi inexiste en las pálidas mejillas, y se atrevió a tomar la muñeca del consultor y tomar el pulso que sin lugar a dudas era acelerado.

- Pero no entiendo

- No hay nada que entender John

- Desde cuando tu estas… - pero no se atrevió a completar la frase

- Acaso importa

No importaba lo sabía, se acercó y lo empujó un poco hasta que Sherlock quedó sentado en el sofá.

Sherlock Holmes le correspondía, con adrenalina, se sentó en el regazo del detective. Era suyo, no lo dejaría ir. Iba hacer que perdiera la cordura, que lo necesitara, que rogara, como el joven de ojos verdes lo tenía a él, totalmente perdido.

Lo beso, empezó suave, queriendo enseñar al menor el arte de seducir, de dejarse llevar por el placer, empujo un poco tratando que de que abriera la boca cuando sintió su lengua chocar con su compañera, dos gemidos involuntarios se escucharon en la habitación.

- John - habló desesperado el detective - ¿Que me estas haciendo?

- Haciendo que pierdas la cordura

Sin dejarle dar respuesta volvió a besar a su compañero, tratando de violar los labios del detective con placer. Con el nivel de excitación, no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando su erección con la intimidad del detective.

- Vamos Sherlock, déjate llevar - dijo moviendo sus caderas, de manera un tanto más brusca para provocar placer en la intimidad del consultor, sus esfuerzos valieron la pena pudo sentir otra dureza acompañándolo - Oh sí - gimió satisfecho

Pudo sentir las grandes manos del detective en sus caderas tratando de hacer más rápido el movimiento, no pudo evitar besarlo con algo de brusquedad.

Detuvo sus movimientos, sacando al detective de la ensoñación del placer - ¿Por qué te detuviste?

- Por qué ya no creo aguantar mucho - besó el pálido cuello un poco - Sherlock, tu no has tenido ninguna clase de relación verdad

- Claro que no John, era una pérdida de tiempo

- Y dime esto - movió su cadera un poco - es también pérdida de tiempo

- No lo es, porque eres tu John

Con una sonrisa, le dio un casto beso- Buena respuesta, deja busco algo que necesitamos, mientras tanto quítate la ropa - se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando regresó ya desnudo y con lubricante en mano, se alegró de ver al detective sin ropa, sentado en el sillón con su erección en todo su esplendor.

Se sentó al lado de Sherlock, tomo lubricante y alcanzó la mano del detective donde la lleno de lubricante - Sherlock, arrodíllate ante mí - el consultor lo vio como si estuviera loco - por favor haz caso - como vio que no se movía, se puso boca abajo donde dejó sus rodillas en el suelo y los antebrazos apoyados en el sofá

Cuando acabo de acomodarse, con excitación vio que era obedecido- Ahora escúchame, necesito que me dilates, ingresa un dedo - se estremeció en poco cuando sintió que era invadido - muy bien, ahora muévelo despacio - poco a poco se acostumbró a la intromisión.

- John - dijo ronco el detective

- Sigue Sherlock, otro dedo

Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía tres dedos en su interior, y comenzaba a moverse tratando de seguir el ritmo que con se movía la mano - Oh Sherlock - gimió con placer pues había rozado la próstata.

- Tu próstata - fue lo que exclamó el detective, y como si de un reto se tratara rozó con el punto de placer, una y otra vez, haciendo que John se muriera de placer.

Con la respiración agitada se levantó, y alcanzó al detective para besarlo - Ven Sherlock - lo volvió a sentar en el sofá y separó las largas piernas del detective. Tomo el miembro del menor y lo metió a su boca.

Jugó con el, saboreo la punta, masajeó los testículos. Buscando que Sherlock olvidara todo y solo se concentrará en lo que estaba haciendo.

- John - escucho gemir a Sherlock - John - repetía su nombre una y otra vez, provocando que se sintiera tan excitado que se empezó a masturbar.

- Maldita sea - rugió con desesperación, dejó el miembro del consultor, para sentarse en el regazo y auto penetrarse el mismo. Los gemidos de satisfacción de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero en vez de empezar con un ritmo suave, fueron movimientos bruscos, como lo era su relación, eran adictos al peligro. Pronto el detective comenzó moverse junto con el, haciendo que el sonido de las pieles chocando se intensificaron.

- Sherlock - gimió con placer - vamos corréte

- John - contestó con la cara oscurecida por el deseo

- Oh así - exclamó agitado - observa Sherlock - siguió diciendo entrecortadamente - todo lo que me provocas

Y en ese instante en que vio como Sherlock cerraba los ojos para descomponer su cara por el placer que sintió por el orgasmo, él también se dejó ir al sentir el semen invadiendo su cuerpo.

Fue demasiado, aún estaba sentado sobre el detective, sin ganas de moverse, al igual que Sherlock, ninguno había pronunciado palabra.

- Esto fue muy educativo - dijo el consultor tranquilamente

No pudo evitar sonreír - Lo crees así - y siguió recostado sobre el pálido torso

- Claro, pero tengo un problema John

- Tu, el gran Sherlock Holmes con un problema, vaya creo que hoy se acaba el mundo

- Deja de ser tan dramático - contestó Sherlock - como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras, necesitare más instrucción

Una carcajada sincera salió de cada uno

- Por supuesto y yo me encargare de ayudarte - musitó John para comenzar a besarlo.

La mañana había llegado y él despertó en la habitación del detective, después del encuentro en la sala se movieron a la recamara donde siguieron los deseos de lujuria y pasión. Con alegría vio a Sherlock raramente dormido junto a él, no quería levantarse pero se moría de hambre. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir la puerta fue abierta por Lestrade.

Se quedó Greg callado un buen tiempo hasta que dijo - Yo como un idiota preocupado y ustedes follando

- Celos George - respondió el detective medio dormido y comenzando a levantarse

- Es Greg y por dios cúbranse con algo, los espero en Barts tengo un caso - y se fue Lestrade.

John vio al detective y ambos se rieron - Vaya manera de que se diera a conocer nuestra relación - dijo contento el médico militar, se acercó y tomando de sorpresa al detective le dio un casto beso.


End file.
